Chase One-shot series
by Karaifan16
Summary: This is my first one-shot series an I hope you like. I chose to do Chase first because he's my favorite villain.
1. Wuya sick

Chase was finishing up in the bathing pool. His raven locks dripping with water. He got out and wrapped a black towel around his waist. "Wuya, your turn to wash up!" his voice echoed throughout the citadel, but no response. "Wuya!?" he yelled once more. 'Odd, she usually close by, she probably out scheming with Hannibal again. I better check to see if she here," he thought before summoning his crystal eye and focused on Wuya. An image of her appeared in his study. "Ah, there she is. Wait, something wrong," he noticed that she was laying down unconscious on the floor. He ran to his study and picked her up bridal style. "Wuya, wake up!" he said, shaking her. He took to her room and laid her gently down on the bed. Chase placed his hand on Wuya's forehead. "She burning up. Leo, come!" he called one of his lions.

The lion came in and turned into his human form and said, "What are you in need of, Master?" the warrior asked as he bowed.

"Go to the medical room and get ice pack and some smelling salt, quickly," Chase told him. Leo nodded and went off. He returned and brought to the items as requested. Chase dismissed him and left. Chase put the ice pack on Wuya's forehead and waved the smelling salt under her nose.

She breathed it in and opened her eyes. "Chase? What happened?" she said in a weak voice. She started to shiver. "I'm so cold," she said while trying to warm herself up.

"I think you caught something when we went to Antarctica yesterday," he said to her.

She turned her head. "Chase?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you naked?" she asked.

He looked down and saw that his towel had fallen down at some point. He started to blush. "Excuse me," he said as picked up his towel and left the room. After 10 minutes, he came back in his armor. "Sorry about that, Wuya. Anyway, how do you feel?" he asked but she replied. He looked over at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled, yet over, and pulled her blanket up right under her chin.

"Hmm, Chase, I love you," Wuya said in a sleepy voice.

Chase just assumed she was just sleep talking. He then left the room and went to the kitchen. He went to his herbal remedy recipe book and looked up a soup that cure any sickness. "Aw, here we go, the serpent's soup," he said as he started reading. "'One cup of chopped garlic, half cup diced pearl onions, pollen of foxglove, set to simmer in a boiling pot full of water.'" He snapped his fingers and a panther came into view. "Patrick, you are my best chef, prepare this dish and bing it to Wuya when you are done, I will be in Wuya's room." The panther nodded and transformed into a human. Chase went back to Wuya's room. He opened the door and saw that she was still asleep. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to her bed. "Wuya, why do I still care about you? You have betrayed me so may times, and yet, I still feel drawn to you," he said quietly to himself.

Wuya was snoring quietly. She woke up to a light shaking. "What's going on?" she said before opening her eyes and saw Chase with a spoon and a bowl of soup. "Chase, please tell me that's not the Lao Mang Lone Soup you're trying to feed me."

Chase shook his head and said, "It's an herbal soup, it will help you get better. Say 'Aw'," Chase asked as he brought the spoon close to her mouth. She complied and was fed.

"Thank you, Chase. I'm pretty tired, so going to get more sleep," she yawned.

Chase got up and said, "Okay, but call if you need me." He left the room.

**Hope you like this first chapter.**


	2. Chase's favorite show

Chase was making sure his lair was empty for the night. Wuya was out with Shadow getting a wu she felt activated in Rio. If anyone found out about his secret pleasure, binge watching the anime, Ouran Highschool Host Club, he would be a laughing stock. Ever since Jack had introduced him to anime, he became obsessed with it, and OHHC was his absolute favorite. He loved the comedy and the moments between Tamaki and Haruhi that just made him wish that his relationship with Wuya was like theirs. His favorite character was Hikaru, he finds him evil in his own way.

"Okay, the cats are asleep and the pool episode is all queued up on Netflix on my television. Time for the club to 'Kiss, Kiss, Fall In Love'," he said with a squeal that almost girl-like. He quickly covered his mouth with his gloved hand and looked around to make sure no one heard him, after making sure he let out a sigh of relief. He then went into his sleeping chamber, triple lock the door, and started to strip off his armor. He put on his pink shirt with the Ouran crest on the chest pocket and a pair of black sweatpants. His bare feet on the cold marble floor made him shiver a tiny bit. He walked to the bed where a bowl of popcorn and gallon of pink lemonade was awaiting him. He sat down and hit play on the remote and the theme song started to play.

1 Hour Later…

After the end credits started for the beach episode, Chase turned the T.V. off and started to giggle in delight and roll in his covers like the happiest otaku in the world. Now that is enough for today, He then looked for another anime to watch while the girls were gone. He only watches two episodes a month, just to make sure that no one would find out about his secret otaku status. As he was scrolling through his netflix he saw an interesting anime called Soul Eater. "Soul Eater, huh? Well, sounds like my cup of soup," he said as he was about to hit play. Before he could, he heard a knock at the lairs front door. "Be right there!" He got up without even noticing he was still wearing the Ouran shirt. He opened the door saw it was Jack Spicer. "Jack, what do you want, Worm? I'm very busy," he said. Jack didn't say anything. "What?"

"Were you busy watching a romance anime in a pink shirt?" he asked in a confused voice.

Chase looked at his shirt and covered up the crest. "No! I was watching a serious anime. Romance ones are so dumb."

Jack then got an evil smile on his face. "Kiss, Kiss…" he said the first part of the line.

"Fall in love!" Chase said and then covered his mouth. "So, you like the show too?"

Jack nodded. "My favorite character is Hikaru, I find that he has evil in his own way," he said in a calm voice.

"He is my favorite too," Chase said.

"This conversation never happened, if you give me the monkey staff," Jack said. Chase shut the door and then came back a minute later with wu in question. "Thank you, another great series is called Fruits Basket and I have the entire Ouran Manga incase you were wondering," Jack said before leaving.

Chase shut the door and went back to his room.


	3. Chase Is Injured

**I have this theory that Wuya was a member of Dashi's team and was the warrior of Earth.**

Wuya was sitting by the pool meditating when she heard the door of the lair screech opened and she smelled blood. Fearing the worst, Wuya ran to the entrance and saw that Chase was in the doorway, clutching his shoulder, his armor stained with his own blood. "What happened?!" Wuya asked as she ran to the injured immortal.

"Hannibal, he ambushed me while I was meditating by the waterfall," he said in a raspy voice. He was on the verge of passing out when Wuya came over and caught him. She took him to the citadel's medical room and placed him on the examination table and took off his top armor. While Wuya searched for thread, a needle, and bandages, Chase had passed out.

Wuya came over with everything. She made sure that he was out cold by slapping him twice across the face. When he didn't wake up she decided that it was time to treat his wound. "Good thing I still know how to stitch a slash like this when we were both Xiaolin warriors. I wish that Shadow wasn't hanging out with Jack and Katnappe this week, she could be helping me saving your life, her father's life," she said as she started stitching. The procedure took about two hours. Chase was all patched up and Wuya, with the help of two lions, took him to his bed-chamber. She got him to his bed and gently laid him down. "Now Chase if you can hear me, do not make any strenuous movements, or it could open your stitches," she whispered in his ear.

She was about to leave when Chase, still unconscious, grabbed her hand. "Wuya, please don't leave the team, don't leave me," he said in a tearful voice. She was shocked. She remembered those words from the last few moments that she was the Xiaolin warrior of Earth. She thought she would never hear Chase say those words. She grabbed a chair and sat next to his bed and held his hand all night. At some point, she fell asleep laying on his arm. Sunlight glowed through Chase's window and onto his face. He woke up in slight pain. "Ugh, my chest is killing me," he groaned. He felt pressure on his arm and saw that it was Wuya. He lightly shook his arm.

Wuya woke up with a yawn. "Good Morning, Chase. How do you feel?" she said while rubbing her eyes.

"My chest feels painful and really itchy," he said before scratching his chest.

Wuya slapped his hand away from the wound. "If you scratch it, it's going to open and get infected. Did you learn nothing from Dashi's lesson on wound care?" Wuya asked. Chase rolled his eyes. Wuya wanted to ask him if he remembers what he said while he was asleep, but she was hesitant. She then heard Chase's stomach growl like a lion. "I'll go make us some breakfast and get your soup," she said before getting up and making her way to the kitchen. She came back an hour later with a breakfast tray in hand. It had two pieces of golden brown toast, pancakes, and Chase's soup in a green soup mug. "Here you go, can you eat on your own or do you need me to feed you?" she asked before setting the tray on his lap.

"I can feed myself," he said as he reached for the soup spoon, before a twinge of pain shoot through his arm. Wuya looked at him with a smug smile. "Can you help me with the soup, please?" he asked with an annoyed sighed. Wuya sat back down and started feeding Chase.


End file.
